Nobumitsu Tsuchigumo
Nobumitsu Tsuchigumo is a Jonin ranked ninja hailing originally from Tsuchigumo Village but relocated after his clan was attacked, ultimately reducing their population and resulting in some of the clan to move to other nations, such as Kirigakure. Which is exactly what Nobumitsu Tsuchigumo has done. Nobumitsu Tsuchigumo is a scientist helping the village in its development of science, the body and medical ninjutsu, although he isn't an expert in Medical Ninjutsu(Jak). He does however enjoy going on missions that vary from B rank to S rank, proving capable against many strong ninjas. Much like Might Guy (Wind) and the S-Rank ninja, Kisame Hoshigaki (AR). He has been able to push them to their limits with both of them escaping serious harm, excpet for the fact that it brings physical exhaustion to Might Guy when opening the Eight Gates. Nobumitsu grew up around the same time as Itachi, meaning that because of Itachi's skills. Nobumitsu was determined to improve his abilities and master as many jutsu's as he can in the hopes of battling with him. Background Childhood Growing up Nobumitsu Tsuchigumo had a normal life, living with his father and older brother who were part of the Tsuchigumo Clan in the Tsuchigumo Village. Nobumitsu lived helping out his father and brother around the house as much as he could. His father, who was a teacher - taught to the villagers ninja abilities and to their children as well. Proving knowledgeable in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu. Retaining all this knowledge from his time in as a ninja academy teacher in Konohagakure. He moved to the Tsuchigumo Village for a more peaceful life, and little did he know that he had two sons from the Hyūga Clan branch family. Knowing this, he arranged peacefully with the Hyūga Clan elders for the two boys to live with him. Involving the c:naruto:Third Hokage, the dispute was solved ending up with the infant Nobumitsu and 3 year old Daiki to live in the Tsuchigumo Village. A couple years later, Daiki's and Nobumitsu's father started to teach them taijutsu as he knew the Byakugan awakens after intense training, which it did. But as the years grew on, the taijutsu they knew didn't suit their Byakugan. So after the two boys secretly met with a branch member, they learned the basics of Gentle Fist mastering it back at home. Where Nobumitsu ninjutsu prowess started to show and Daiki's strength and knowledge grew. After around 4 years later, with Nobumitsu being 9 years old and his brother been 12. Nobumitsu entered the Chunin Exams in Konohagakure, with the three passing just about. But after him witnessing Itachi Uchiha (AR) fight he set his course to overtake him in abilities and every other skill set required. Orochimaru After being on a messaging mission to take a scroll to Konohagakure from Tsuchigumo Village, Nobumitsu ran into Orochimaru, who had noticed his Byakugan becoming intrigued by it he asked to meet with him again after he delivers the scroll. Nobumitsu Tsuchigumo who didn't know anything about it and was already falling behind in the schedule replied instantly agreeing just to stop him from distracting and slowing him down. As Nobumitsu was a day out from his village he ran into the 'creep' again. Orochimaru had promised to make him powerful, as most young people who usually adore power. Not knowing what Nobumitsu had got himself into, he went along thinking it was only going to be quick and not end up with him being kidnapped. Not that he knew it at the time, Nobumitsu Tsuchigumo was being studied and examined as he learned new jutsu's, such as the chimera technique and many other water jutsu's to match his affinity. After about three months Nobumitsu had learned how to use the chimera technique and after being tricked into how it worked. He was oblivious that he killed the ninja he absorbed gaining their chakra and Kekkei Genkai's. After obtaining the Ice Release and Storm Release Kekkei Genkai's he found out what the technique really did. Attempting to leave he fought his way passed Orochimaru, narrowly escaping he raced home at a heightened speed - most likely a result from absorbing the abilities of the two ninja's, he returned to his worried brother and father. Tsuchigumo Village Appearance Nobumitsu has fair skin and long dark brown hair. When his Byakugan was not active he has featureless white eyes; having a slight lavender tint. Nobumitsu's normal shinobi outfit consisted of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at his knees. Over this he wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around his waist a blue sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. He also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same colour as his kimono. He also has nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching the blue colour. When wearing this outfit, Nobumitsu's long hair is untied, while two locks of his hair fell loose framing his face. Nobumitsu also wears a black forehead protector with the Kirigakure's symbol upon it. Personality Nobumitsu Tsuchigumo has always kept the same personality since he was a child back in Tsuchigumo Village and his current-self in Kirigakure. To put it simply as he was growing Nobumitsu would often be curious leading to the typical risk-taking ultimately getting him into trouble, but this was his train of thought because he had the notion that it would be the best way to catch up to his rival, Itachi Uchiha (AR). Who had his full Sharingan and was in the ANBU and was, unlike Nobumitsu on a completely different level. Never the less, he never gave up on trying and resulted in becoming a powerful ninja who later in life hails to Kirigakure. Nobumitsu Tsuchigumo had his emotions under control not falling to the weaknesses of sadness or anger, not that he had anything tragic happen in his life - yes his clan was hunted but in his opinion, seeing the bright side of the case. He saw that the clan was lucky enough to have escaped and started, secretly, to repopulate their clan. He also never had anyone rouse him up or get him agitated. Considering he had a younger sister and older brother. He has however changed socially from when he was a child back in Tsuchigumo Village, as he has become somewhat shy, but has remained somewhat observant and generally remains observant. Nobumitsu Tsuchigumo is typically altruistic and sometimes sympathetic to his friends and neighbours. He is often loyal but is rarely honest and sometimes trusting in others. This is as a result of his childhood being coercively changed. He is generally affectionate having a love for his summons, (still to be decide). Generally staying self-controlled Nobumitsu fashions a sometime romantic life and if you get past his shy nature, then you would get to know his usualy flirty characteristic. Abilities Nobumitsu Tsuchigumo was originally set to be a normal ninja, but became enhanced by the Chimera Technique. This meant that he had now become immortal and wielded three other Kekkei Genkai's than his own, including Storm Release, Ice Release and Wood Release. His abilities have being hinted by Kisame Hoshigaki (AR) that he is close to reaching Itachi's level proving his level of prowess. During his time as a Jonin for the village Kirigakure and his previous Tsuchigumo Village, ninja's from other villages were given the flee-on-sight message as a result of abilities. He has also poses a threat to Orochimaru who he continually hunts in his spare time. Nobumitsu Tsuchigumo has also proven capable at absorbing Natural Energy through the Tsuchigumo Style: Forbidden Life Technique Release: Creation of Heaven and Earth technique but unlike the users from his clan, Nobumitsu can harness this energy to enhance his abilities of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu. Ninjutsu Through his Chimera Technique, Nobumitsu had acquired three elemental Kekkei Genkai's: Ice, Wood, and Storm Releases. Where he was able to control the space around him literally. He could use Storm Release to create energy beams that can be guided towards the enemy. He could use Ice Release freely create and manipulate ice by simultaneously combining wind and water-based chakra. When the user releases their chakra, the surrounding vicinity becomes cold enough to cause snow to fall. He can even make his ice fire-resistant, able to withstand a blow from Itachi. He could also utilise the Wood Release to create Wood and plants, producing from any surface, including the user's own body, as the user's chakra is literally converted into a source of life. Byakugan Nobumitsu wields the Byakugan in both of his eyes, granting him a near 360° field of x-ray vision, with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. The Byakugan's vision can also penetrate through any solid objects or obstructions, and remains unaffected by blinding interferences, though certain barriers may distort the Byakugan's perception like the Hiding in Mist Technique. Nobumitsu's Byakugan is able to follow high-speed movements, allowing him to analyse his opponent's actions, and allows him to predict and better react to them. Nobumitsu can also follow the chakra of when ninjutsu is used - sometimes being able to copy the exact flow and movement of chakra, resulting in something similar one might do to copy the technique. Taijutsu Enhanced by Nobumitsu's Byakugan, he can see individuals' chakra pathway systems and their 361 tenketsu that run along it. Using Gentle Fist fighting style, he could attack an opponent's chakra system directly, constricting or cutting off their chakra flow from only minimal contact. Because the chakra pathway system is closely intertwined with many of the body's major organs, debilitating and even fatal damage can be done just as easily. While Gentle Fist strikes are by default difficult to defend against, Nobumitsu's speed, precision, and general taijutsu prowess made him especially formidable at close range, requiring opponents to keep their distance if they hoped to compete with him. Even at a distance, Naoki's Byakugan and keen reflexes made him difficult to hit. Stats Category:Kirigakure Resident